Changes
by alwaysx
Summary: Tosh and Owen are gone. Ianto is out of the hub; and Gwen and Jack are left behind. Will they finally face the facts and let themselves be together? My first story so it might be rubbish .. please review : not sure how to continue/end it .. so any ideas?
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Gwen.

Ianto wasn't in that day.

And Tosh and Owen were gone. Forever.

The office felt so empty now: So lifeless. As long as Gwen had been there, there had always been laughing and happiness. They had always had a joke, about whatever took their fancy. Now there was nothing. They couldn't joke anymore; the loss still hung in the air, but none of them was able to face it. But Gwen realised that for once in a long time, she was looking forward to going to work. It would be only her and Jack, maybe she would be able to get him smiling again.

Gwen was standing in front of the mirror, arranging her hair. Not knowing whether it looked best up or down. She was wearing her favourite jumper, the one Jack had once complimented her on, and just some normal skinny black jeans. She was ready to leave and was already walking towards the door before she remembered Rhys. He would have been so mad if she had forgotten him on her way to work. He could only take a certain amount of excuses now.

Thinking about what had happened, she realised that it wasn't even recent anymore. It had happened a few months ago, but she still remembered it as if it were yesterday. The loss of Tosh and Owen had left a hole in her heart. And it still hung over everything in her life. It had changed everything. She had lost two of her best friends but even though she hated herself for it, everyday she couldn't help thinking how glad she was that it wasn't Jack. How lucky it is that he wouldn't ever die. Because she knew in her heart that it would be him she couldn't live without. Not Rhys her husband, but Jack, her boss. The man she loved more than anyone in the world.

"See you later, love", She kissed Rhys on the lips. Just a tiny peck, wondering slightly whether he noticed that it had none of the passion it once had.

"I love you" He called out behind her, "And don't forget I'm not in tonight. Told Banana Boat that I would go for a drink with him before he goes off on holiday". She heard him say faintly in the background.

"I won't. I love you too", Gwen replied. She thought about it, realising that she did love him in some way, but not in the way she used to. He didn't make her heart beat faster when she saw him, didn't give her butterflies in her stomach. Someone else did that to her now, and she knew how wrong it was.

All the way to work she was thinking about him: About Jack. How she had had to comfort him the other day. He was taking everything the worst. He thought that everything that had happened was his fault, because it was his brother. Even when he felt like that, she knew that it wouldn't matter. Just being with him made her feel a million times better. As if nothing in the world mattered anymore.

As soon as she reached the hub she looked around for him. But she couldn't see him anywhere. Gwen pulled off her jacket and left it hanging on her chair and went up to his office. He wasn't in their either. She guessed that he must still be in bed and she decided to leave him a while to rest.

Gwen went to sit at her desk, trying to do some work she had promised she would hand in to Jack the second that she had finished; that was weeks ago. Somehow things had got on top of her and she realised that she too wasn't handling anything very well. After a while, she gave up trying to type up her report and began to wonder if Jack was actually in the hub at all.

She walked into his room, and saw him lying on his back, top half completely bare, with a sheet covering his lower body. She looked at him; he was so peaceful and she wished that he would look like that more now. She hadn't seen him without his frown in so long. She walked closer to him and as she did so she kicked a book which was lying scattered across the floor.

"Shit", Gwen swore and went to pick it up.

"Some people call watching others sleep stalking you know", and she turned to see Jack opening one eye and gazing at her.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I was just wondering where you were". She tried to explain, almost getting caught up on her words. Sometimes it was so hard to be around Jack without being permanently speechless.

"Don't apologize. Seeing you first thing in the morning is all I could wish for", and then Gwen noticed a smile forming on Jack's lips. Something she had not seen on him in a long time.

"Wow. I don't remember the last time you smiled Captain Jack Harkness. It looks good on you though, you should do it more often", she said, feeling her cheeks redden after the compliment he had paid her

A second later, he was standing up, wearing nothing but his boxers. Gwen glanced at his chest, noting how perfect. Thinking how much she wanted to wrap her arms round him.

And then she did.

She didn't know what had come over her but she had her arms wrapped around him, and he had his around her.

"What's that for?" He whispered into her soft brown hair.

"I don't know. I think I just missed your smile. It's nice to see that again."

"I don't think that I deserve to smile at all. I caused everything". And it was gone. The Jack she had got used to in the last month had returned and suddenly her world became a bit darker.

"You do. It's not your fault, Jack. Tosh and Owen wouldn't want us standing around blaming ourselves. They would want us to try and get on as best we could. You know that."

"I guess I do. It's just hard, you know."

Gwen sighed. She knew exactly what he meant. "Of course, but you can't keep blaming yourself. Now I'm going back out there till you've gotten dressed.

"Oops. Sorry about that. I wasn't really expecting visitors in my room whilst I was asleep. But I guess it gave you something to look at", he winked at her as she left the room giggling.

She went to her desk, still thinking about him and began to load up her computer again. She still had that report to do. Nothing very interesting, but they had to be done. Then she felt a breath on her shoulder. A hand in her hair, and she stopped breathing. Her heart raced knowing exactly who was behind her: The man who could always take her breath away. Who else could it be? And she turned.

His face was very close to hers. Closer than it had been for a long time. She could smell his scent, his strong scent which she loved. She glanced at his lips. And then looked into his eyes, his beautiful deep blue eyes. But then, somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered her husband, and turned away.

They couldn't do that. She couldn't do that to him.

"So, I'm just doing that weevil report you asked for a while ago. Should be finished soon," she said, blushing, without looking at him.

He stood up straight, not looking her in the eye, "oh, well can't you do that another day. I had planned to take you out. You deserve a day away from here, even if it's with me."

"Jack Harkness, are you asking a married woman out by any chance?"

"Um, well, yes, I suppose I am. Any problem with that?"

What could she say? Of course she didn't have a problem with that "Hm, well I'm not sure I totally approve, but who am I to judge?" and with that he spun her chair around, and they were in the same position as before. Facing each other, noses almost touching.

And this time she couldn't move away. She didn't want to move away.

They leaned in toward each other.

His lips were on hers, tentative at first, curious. He was wondering if she was going to pull away, but deep down he knew she wouldn't. It was Gwen. He had noticed the way she looked at him. Wishing that they were together. Just as he had done and even though he shouldn't be doing this now, he wouldn't be able to stop. He loved her. She had always been there for him, and now he loved her.

Her lips parted a little, and Jack slid his tongue into her mouth. He ran one hand up her cheek and let it tangle into her hair. This was exactly where he wanted to be. He had waited for this for so long. Nothing would ruin it now.

They stayed kissing until neither of them had any breath left and they pulled away, both gasping for air. They gazed at each other, knowing that everything was perfect now.

"Oh god. What have I done?" thought Gwen to herself, "I love him, even though I knew that already. I never though anything would have happened. But now it has. And I love him even more".

"Wow. I've kissed a lot of people before, but that never meant much. This meant everything. She is my everything now. She is like my air. I need her. I love Gwen Cooper, and now she knows."


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't have any idea where he was going to take her, but she hoped it would be far away from the hub: somewhere they would be able to forget about everything that had happened, where they could just be together. They were in the SUV, Jack driving fast and although they were quiet, it was comfortable. They were happy to be with each other without talking, just basking in the others presence.

Gwen turned from gazing out of the windscreen to look at Jack and she saw that his face had a slight smile on it, lighting up everything to her.

"Staring at me again, Miss Cooper?" he questioned her, using her unmarried name: Jack had never managed to get used to her being married now, and it had never bothered her being called by her old name, but now for some reason Jack had bought Rhys into her head, and she felt guilty. He would never have done the things that she had done to him; he would never have hurt her this way but she had hurt him, without him even knowing it.

"No, no of course not. Stop flattering yourself, I was just... looking out the window", she replied, trying to think of some excuse and knowing that no matter what he would know the truth.

"Whatever", he turned and grinned at her and then she felt his hand on hers, his fingers intertwined with hers. Her heart sped up, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach she always felt when Jack touched her and immediately Gwen felt so guilty. She should have said no to Jack when he suggested taking her out for the day, because it would just make her fall even more in love with him, which in the end would mean more pain for someone.

"So Jack, where are you taking me?" Gwen had become curious by now. She didn't recognize the area they were in; even though she had been looking out the window she didn't seem to remember taking anything in.

"Oh, just some place I know. It's beautiful, but I'm not telling you anymore. This is supposed to be a surprise". He looked at her again, their hands still linked and she felt him gently squeezing hers. "We're nearly there."

She looked out the window again and could see the sea getting closer. They were on a tiny track, far away from the city and the land around them looked to be deserted, but everything was beautiful. The sun was high in the sky, giving everything around a soft warm glow that she didn't remember seeing for a long time.

"Wow." Gwen couldn't think of any other words to describe it. But why had Jack chosen to bring her here, out of all the places they could have gone.

"Whenever I need to think, I drive out down here. I find it relaxing. Nobody ever comes out here, I don't think that anyone really knows about it", he said and his voice trailed off, leaving Gwen to stare out towards the beauty of the beach.

Then they pulled over onto a small patch of grass just off the road. Gwen looked out towards the sea and lost her breath. It was even more beautiful than she had imagined: The sun lit up everything, reflecting the sea onto the branches of the trees which were hanging close by. There were patches of different colours all over the sand and it took Gwen a moment to realise that they were shells, of all shapes and sizes.

"Jack, it's gorgeous" Gwen said before climbing out of the SUV, and walking towards the beach.

"Hey, I bought you all this way and now you're trying to leave me behind; not very polite behaviour Miss Cooper!" he called from behind her and she turned. Immediately Gwen lost her breath, somehow she always forgot how perfect everything about Jack was.

"Oh I'm sorry Captain, but you're going to have to catch me first", she laughed before turning and running towards the beach.

He stood and watched her for a second, laughing at her; noticing how alive she looked because although she may not have realised it, but recently, since Tosh and Owen, it was as if the life had been drained from her but now it was coming back and at the same time it made Jack's spirits rise.

A second later he was chasing her across the beach, his jacket blowing behind him in the wind, just as Gwen's hair was doing in front of him. Then he caught her. His arm around her waist and he felt the electricity between them. He wanted to kiss her again, but he knew he couldn't, he shouldn't: They had already gone too far that morning, she was married, she had chosen him, chosen Rhys and it was all his fault because maybe if he hadn't left, they would have been together. But he had left. He had left her on her own, and he couldn't forgive himself for that, and now he had more to blame himself for; it was his fault they died, and that Gwen had lost her smile. He looked at her again and realised that she was actually happy again, for now. Somehow, he was always able to pick up the pieces, and whether she realised it or not, picking up the pieces of her, made him feel better as well: Whilst Gwen was happy, he was happy too.

They sat down on the golden brown sand, staring out into the sea, both lost in their different thoughts: Rhys was on Gwen's mind now, she couldn't forget about him. The guilt was coming back, worse than the guilt she had felt after she had slept with Owen because that meant nothing: although she had only kissed Jack, she knew that it was so much more because she felt something, and he felt it too. She would always feel that towards Jack; feel more strongly for him than her husband. And it would be impossible to change that but she knew she would have to try.

After a while, Jack broke the silence; he couldn't bear not knowing what Gwen thought about that morning, about what they had done.

"Listen, Gwen, I'm sorry about this morning. Recently, we've all been feeling depressed and I took advantage of you, by doing what I did. And I'm sorry." It took a second for her to realise that he was apologising because he kissed her, and she didn't know what to do: she could accept his apology, pretend that the kiss was a mistake and that she didn't feel anything for him, or she could tell him the truth. That she was in love with him, and that for as long as she could remember now, she had been in love with him. Thinking back on it all, she couldn't actually remember when it began: He had always been flirty with her, but then he was always flirty with everyone and anyone. When was that second that she fell for him? Or was everything with them always going to lead to that.

"Okay then, guess you don't have to pay any attention to me", his voice made her realise that she had totally forgotten to answer his question; she had become so lost in her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Jack. Guess I'm just a bit confused right now. Um, don't worry about this morning; it was just a thing. It happens, you know." And she had said it; she didn't need to worry about Rhys and ruining everything, she just needed to stop this thing with Jack before it got too far.

Jack was stunned; he had thought that she felt something that morning. That she loved him, the look in her eyes: he thought that told him everything about her feelings towards him. How could he have got it wrong? He had never seen her looking at Rhys the way she looked at him, she didn't love Rhys, but then again, if she didn't love Rhys why would she deny what she felt.

Again they fell into silence: Gwen was regretting what she had said to Jack, but she knew that she could never tell him the truth. She couldn't hurt Rhys that way; he had always been there for her, taken a load of shit since she had joined Torchwood and she couldn't leave him now. Her thoughts were broken when she heard a beeping coming from Jack's direction:

"Something's happened with the rift: We need to get back to the Hub, now", he called and his voice was suddenly sharper, harsher than it had been before and Gwen immediately knew that she had hurt him.

"Coming", she called after him, watching him climb back into the SUV. It could have been such a perfect day, why did things always go wrong for them?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; not sure where this is going right now, but if you have any ideas about the ending or what should just tell me and I'll try and add them! And thank you for all your comments:) they are really inspiring and lovely!**

They didn't speak throughout the journey back to the hub; hardly even looking at each other. They were both hurting but neither of them wanted to tell their feelings to the other.

As soon as they arrived back they jumped out of the car and saw Ianto walking towards them looking worried. "Hello Sir, there's been a bit of a problem inside. I'm not really sure what's happened, I just got the call and came in. I think you better have a look."

"What is it Ianto?" Gwen questioned him, glancing at Jack for a second, trying to judge whether he was still thinking about that morning.

"Someone's been inside the hub, that's all I really know. They've moved everything around, so they must have been looking for something." The both turned to face Jack, to see what he thought, but he was running off towards the Hub and immediately they followed him.

"God, they've messed everything up." Said Gwen, walking through the cog door, just behind Jack.

"Yeah, whoever came in here must have left pretty quickly", he was scanning the room; now sitting down in front of a computer.

"Unless they wanted our attention", Gwen thought out loud.

"Maybe, lets have a look what's happened here", and as he said so, the CCTV images in and around the hub flashed up onto the screen.

Nothing moved in them for a while, but Gwen noticed something moving around at the back of the room, it gradually got lighter and lighter; bathing everything in the room in a soft golden light.

"What is that, Jack?" she questioned him, but he didn't reply. He was just sitting staring blankly at the screen. "Jack", she tried again and this time he turned to face her; his eyebrows creased and his face immediately showed Gwen that something bad had happened.

"Oh" was his only reply,

"Jack, what happened?" Gwen was starting to worry; she hadn't seen him look this worried about something in a long time and immediately it worried her. She had learnt that whenever something bad happened concerning Jack it also affected her, not only because they worked together but because it made him sad, worrying about her and Ianto and she hated it.

"They are warriors, Gwen. From out of space. The only problem is, we can't see them, not unless they want us too and they've shown themselves on our CCTV.

"Warriors? From where? Why would they come here?" She was worried now, but there were only two of them, how hard could it be to send them back to where they came from.

"They come from far away, in a different time. Guess they must have found the rift and got caught up in it, or decided to pay us a visit. Either way, it would be better if they weren't here. I got involved with one once, a big mistake: I didn't know for a while that they could read thoughts. But what are they doing?" Jack's voice trailed off and Gwen was left to wonder what was going to happen.

"We can just put a trace on it, search for anything unusual coming out from the Hub, they can't be that hard to find." Gwen smiled at Jack, not feeling so worried anymore and although he smiled back at her, she could tell it was forced. "Jack, I'm sorry, about earlier. I think we need to talk about it, again-" but she stopped when she saw Ianto walking into the room.

"Sure, later: Once we've managed to get this whole thing sorted out?" Jack said, a mix of emotions playing across his face, but Gwen couldn't pick out any but she guessed that from the way he had been acting that she must have said something to upset him.

"Anyone for some coffee?" Ianto called out, "And have you worked out what's happened here yet?"

"Yeah, we have. I'll explain it to you, once you've made me my coffee", Jack smiled and walked off, leaving Gwen to gaze after him, before remembering that she had work to do and that she had to stop worrying so much about him.

Back in his office, Jack stared out of his window, trying to look as if he was thinking about something. He was watching Gwen; she had been particularly confusing today, but that was probably because they had crossed any normal boss and employee boundaries that morning and she wasn't sure how to face him. He was wondering why she would want to talk to him again about it; surely she had had her closure earlier, when she told him that it was a mistake. He was feeling a bit annoyed; he couldn't work out why that kiss had meant so much, it was only a kiss after all, but he knew that wasn't really the truth: it may have been just a kiss, but it showed all of their feelings. He couldn't remember the last time he touched someone's lips and felt his heart race, he wasn't sure if it had even happened. When you can live forever, how can one person mean so much to you? That's what he had always thought. But that was before he met Gwen. The first time he saw her, he thought she was pretty, smart but not the sort of person he would fall for. How had he not seen this coming? As Jack watched her, she flipped her hair out of her eyes, and she crinkled her eyes together as she was watching the computer screen, trying to figure something out and Jack realised how much he needed her. He tried for a second to imagine what would happen if he didn't have Gwen in his life, and he realised how empty it would be, how black his life was. Just like it was before he met her, she lit up his life just with her existence and whether she realised it or not, she meant the world to him.

Gwen knew he was watching her, she could see his figure at his office window and why else would he be standing there. He only did it when he wanted to keep track of someone. She was trying to work out what to say to him, whether she should tell him the truth this time, but at the back of her mind, she kept getting reminders of Rhys. They were married, and that was supposed to be forever. Jack meant everything to her, and she loved him, but she always supposed that Jack didn't understand love. Not now, maybe before he was changed, but not now. Rhys loved her, really loved her. And he cared for her. He would do anything for her, but so would Jack. If only she knew, if he had told her how he felt, maybe things would be different…Then she realised she should probably get back to work. She carefully flipped her hair again, just to give him something to think about, and started trying to track the warriors again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jack, I've found them. They're still in Cardiff: Down at the harbour" Gwen called out.

"Guess we better go see what they're doing here then", he grabbed his great coat and walked towards the door with Gwen close behind.

"Ianto, watch the computers for us; tell us if anything changes" Jack shouted back into the hub before the cog door slid shut behind him.

They were both sitting in the car; it wasn't a long journey, but Ianto had just told them that they had begun to move, further away from the hub. Gwen was trying to think of something to say to Jack, about that morning, she wasn't sure she should do it now; it might end up distracting her from what they should be doing but she knew that she needed to soon. Jack glanced at her; and she realised that she was staring at him. Feeling her face reddening, she quickly turned her head to look out the window, her brown hair rippling as she did so.

Jack was also trying to think; he could think of nothing to say. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but after that morning he didn't think that it was the best way to go. He tried to think of all the bad points about her, to stop himself wishing they were together, but he couldn't. To him, Gwen was perfect. Eventually, she broke the silence.

"So, this morning…" she couldn't bear to hold it in any longer. She had felt bad enough earlier when she'd lied to Jack, and now she couldn't understand why she had done it: looking at him, she knew she must be mad not to tell him the truth, but at the same time she knew what would happen if she did. It would mean that she had faced something which she should never admit. If he hadn't gone away, maybe things would have been different, but somehow she didn't think they would be.

"I thought you had already said what you wanted to?" said Jack, with a slight bitterness seeping into his voice.

"Jack, I lied. This morning. That kiss. It was so much more than just a thing-" but she was cut off. Ianto had radioed in; "You're almost there, guys. They are about 50 metres off, but you're going to have to walk. The track stops there".

He stopped the SUV, glancing at Gwen for a second before climbing out. She didn't know what to think; when would she get another chance to try and explain everything to Jack? She had been trying for so long, and had never managed to build up the confidence, until then and now the chance had gone. She sighed and remembered what she was supposed to be doing and ran after him.

The evening was setting in; casting long shadows out across the bay. The sun bathed everything in a copper-light; giving the feeling of warmth, despite the cold that was slowly creeping in.

"Jack, where are they?" Gwen whispered to Jack, not wanting to make too much noise.

"I told you earlier, you can't always see them. Can't you feel that they're here though? The cold, it's them causing it. They naturally take away the life out of the things they are around." As he finished speaking, they saw a light, just beside them getting brighter and brighter. "That's them", and as they watched the light began to take shape. Gwen could just make out two forms; they must have been double her height at least, and she could just see that they had something coming from their shoulders; wings? She couldn't quite see them clearly enough to make out what it was. Then they spoke. Their voices were like silk and they spoke as if they were singing, their voices chiming in the cool evening air.

"Jack and Gwen," they began, "we are here because we are the only two left. The rest of us disappeared. We have nowhere to go and we can't get back"

They had both fully formed now, and Gwen saw that they did have wings; pale ivory rippling in the soft wind coming in from the bay. They had beautiful faces, but they were both filled with sadness and loss, and they looked as if they were ages old but at the same time as if they were only very young; innocence still playing across their soft features.

"We can help you, but you can't stay here. We will find you a way to get back." Jack replied, his voice strong as he gazed up at them.

"But we have nowhere to go", it seemed to Gwen that they spoke in unison but she had not seen their lips move once. "You can't send us back, Captain Jack Harkness", and this time their voices did not ring, they had become harsh and as they did so the air became colder. "You have no power over us, you are weak and we are strong. We can see the whole of time, and we know what is going to happen to you. We came here because we had to, but now we realise that it's a blessing. This planet is weak, and it will fall. There's nothing you can do about it. Goodbye, Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper", and their voices faded away into the sunset just as the air began to warm up.

"We need to get back to the Hub, now", he called to Gwen who now looked worried, but as soon as she looked at him, he saw the trust come back into her face. She already knew that they would be fine, but he wanted to reassure her anyway; "just false predictions", he said to her, resting his hands on her shoulders, "the future always changes".

"But how did they know our names, Jack?" the panic had come back into her green eyes and she gazed up at him.

"They can read minds", he was still bitter from what she had said to him earlier, and he had too much on his mind to think of a different way to put it. "They can also predict what will happen" he added, but as he looked at her, he realised he should have thought about what he was going to say. Her green eyes didn't focus on him when she looked at him, and he knew the expression that had come onto her face; he knew that she was worried, but she was determined not to show him. "Like I just said, the future always changes. Nothing is written in stone. I won't let you down again".

Gwen was looking up into his soft blue eyes, which were shining down at her. His hands still resting on her shoulders and they seemed to have moved closer to each other without even realising it. They stood for a minute, looking into the others eyes. Gwen was desperately thinking of something to say; they still hadn't finished their conversation about that morning, but now didn't really seem the right time: "We should go, Jack" she said to him, ignoring the fact that she would much rather stay there for the rest of the day.

"Yeah, I guess we should; the world needs saving and all that": as he said that, he flashed Gwen one of his smiles, and she felt her heart melting and her heart race. He turned, and began walking back to the SUV, unintentionally giving her a second to remember herself so she could follow him.


End file.
